


Dance

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Ren asks Hux to dance...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Dance

Another formal dinner. Another formal ball. It seemed to be never ending, and it was driving the general insane. Not literally, of course. It was more… constant… growing irritation. It never showed outwardly. The general wouldn’t allow it. He was always perfectly poised. His head was held high, every single piece of his naturally red hair kept brushed in place, uniform spotless. The general’s ever present longcoat was draped comfortably over his shoulders. His arms never did seem to be inside the sleeves. 

Beneath his stoic mask, the general gave a mental frown. Of course, it was in annoyance. 

He looked around the ballroom, watching officers dance with one another. The general had placed himself strategically near the far left corner of the room, back to the wall. Nobody could sneak up behind him. He could see who stepped inside, and he could see who left the ballroom. 

The general wouldn’t dance. No. He stalked. Two left feet while dancing didn’t mean he couldn’t have a perfected stalk. He’d had plenty of practice, having walked the halls of the Finalizer since her very first flight. His ship. He loved that ship. One of the two things the general was capable of loving. 

The second was infuriating him to no end, at the moment. How the bloody hell did Ren always get out of coming to the events?

A slow sigh escaped from his nose. The general mentally checked himself over. Shoulders down and back. Head held high. Good. 

The redhead tugged the longcoat a bit tighter around himself, settling his clasped hands in front of himself. He wanted to dance with Ren. 

Not that he’d admit that aloud. Ever. 

/Hux./

The warmth filled his mind, eyes sliding shut for just a moment as he felt the extra presence in his mind. /Ren./

/You’re thinking about me again./ The force user couldn’t keep the slight laugh out of his voice. 

/It’s hard not to./ Hux huffed mentally. /You make me come to these ridiculous parties on my own. I think about you while I’m here, because it’s your fault./ 

The laugh in response only fueled the pale general’s annoyance. /Goodnight, Ren./ He worked hard to ignore the force user’s presence. 

/Wait, Hux./ Ren tried to keep control of his amusement. /I need to speak with you. On the bridge./ 

His brow furrowed. The bridge would’ve been empty at this point in time. He cleared his face, mask returning. The ship was docked to the Supremacy. The Supreme Leader’s Star Dreadnought. He preferred his Star Destroyer. Well, mainly, he preferred any ship that wasn’t near Snoke. Given the choice of any ship, he’d still choose to command the Finalizer. His Finalizer. 

Hux nodded briefly at an officer that he made eye contact with, confidence practically rolling off of him in waves as he turned, starting for the door. His longcoat flared out behind him like a cape. 

The halls were still crawling with crew members and stormtroopers despite the fact that it was heading into the early morning hours. 0100 to be exact. The general walked with a purpose, stalking back toward the Finalizer and Ren, invisibly relaxing once he was inside the familiar ship. 

The Finalizer was the closest thing he had to a home that he really considered worthy of being his home. 

/You think much too loudly. Much more often than most people too./ Ren was back in his mind. 

More accurately, because the general insisted on being accurate and precise, the force user had never left his mind in the first place. He’d simply been silent for most of his walk. 

/Most people don’t listen in on other people’s thoughts, Ren. Volume isn’t something we normally consider./ Hux fixed his longcoat from slipping off of his shoulders, listening to the taller man laugh at him again. /Do I amuse you, Ren?/

Ren couldn’t help but smile behind his mask, watching outside the windows from the bridge. Space was beautiful. /You do, General. But in a good way./ He turned when he heard the hiss of the door, watching the general step inside. 

“You wanted to see me?” Hux walked toward the taller man, one hand at his side, the other holding onto his longcoat. 

Ren dipped his head slightly. “I did.” His voice was deepened and roughened by the voice modulator. 

He tsked. “Take that stupid thing off. I can barely understand you from under there.” He took a step closer, listening again to that infuriating laugh of his. 

The masked man reached up and unclipped the helmet from his collar, pulling it away from his head, raven locks spilling forward. Ren set the mask aside, brushing his hair back with his hand. “Better?”

“Much.” He answered, a smile twitching at his lips. 

Ren couldn’t help his own soft smile, taking the final step forward to close the gap between them. “I couldn’t help but overhear.” He pulled his gloves off, tossing them toward his mask. 

Hux’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Overhear what?”

The raven pressed play on his data pad, carefully taking the general’s hand in his own. “Will you dance with me?” It was the song that had been playing in the ballroom. 

“I…” Hux couldn’t help but smile weakly, meeting Ren’s gorgeous, brown eyes. He always heard just the right things from his thoughts. “Yes.” He settled his free hand on his shoulder, taking a tiny step closer when Ren’s hand found his waist. 

“Good.” He murmured, keeping him close as he began to lead the slow dance, chuckling softly when the general stumbled. 

“Two left feet.” Hux grumbled, settling his forehead against his chest. 

Ren looked down at the smaller man, nothing but fondness in his eyes for his dance partner. Hux admitting he had a weakness was the equivalent of an ‘I love you.’ Hux loved his ship, and Hux loved Ren. He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, giving a soft hum. “I love you too.”

-END

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute Kylux Drabble. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
